The present invention is related to dispensing units for dispensing personal care fluids such as liquid soap or foam, and more particularly to a dispenser unit which is convertible between manual operation and automatic (sometimes called “touch-free”) operation.
Personal care fluid dispensers, such as those that dispense liquid soap or foam, are readily available in different styles and types. For the purposes of discussion herein, the term “fluid dispenser” is intended to include dispensers of products such as liquid soaps, foam, sanitizers and other personal care products, without limitation.
Fluid dispensers are available which are mounted to a wall and are typically used in commercial settings such as hospitals and restaurants. One type is referred to as a manual type and has an actuating button or panel which requires manual depression or movement by a person, either by hand, arm or foot, in order to get fluid dispensed. Such manual dispensers have a disadvantage in that numerous persons touch the actuation mechanism, so that germs and bacteria can spread, possibly contaminating other users, running counter to the very purpose of a personal care dispensing product.
To address the problem of cross-hand contamination, automatic or so-called “touch-free” dispensers are also available for dispensing fluid product.
Such automatic dispensers typically have a sensing mechanism such as an infrared detector, either active or passive, which detects the presence of a person's hands within a certain vicinity of the dispenser and then dispenses a certain amount of product. Such devices require power, such as with AC power or batteries, as well as a motor with gears or linkages connected to open and close a valve for dispensing the product from a product cartridge. In some cases, the automatic dispenser can fail, leaving the premises without any operable dispenser, even a manual dispenser.
The dispensers typically comprise a unitary complete unit, such that if a single part causes failure of the dispenser, whether it is manual or automatic, the entire unit must be replaced, at significant cost. Keeping a spare dispenser on hand is not typically done at installations. When the dispenser is inoperative, unsanitary conditions will exist until a new one is ordered, obtained and installed.
In some installations, manual dispensers are used, but after a period of time the operator wishes to change or upgrade to an automatic dispenser. This involves purchasing and installing a new automatic dispenser and scrapping the manual dispenser. The same situation exists when an operator wishes to change from an automatic dispenser to a manual dispenser, either temporarily or permanently.